


Ticky-ticky-tock (Goes the clock) and I sit and I watch the hours go(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [23]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Abandonment, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Going back to his fathers lighthouse, Zane finds someone he would have never guessed even existed.Written by that_citrus_fruit, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	Ticky-ticky-tock (Goes the clock) and I sit and I watch the hours go(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ticky-ticky-tock (Goes the clock) and I sit and I watch the hours go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479884) by [that_citrus_fruit_lem0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_citrus_fruit_lem0n/pseuds/that_citrus_fruit_lem0n). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9c08d6mjrh5zrgw/Ticky_Ticky_Tock_%2528Goes_the_Clock%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
